Condenado Pasado
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado el cual en algún momento de nuestra vida regresa para atar los cabos sueltos que no fueron atados, pero el problema es cuando el pasado regresa en un mal momento. Quinn/Logan/Dana
1. Condenado Pasado Primera Parte

**Holaaaa! volvi con otro FF! Si parte como one shot! pero mas bien es un two shot, es decir un FF con dos capitulos, se que se ven 4 pero solo son dos ustedes deberan escoger! abajo deje notas explicandoles como es todo! (SI AUN LE QUEDAN dudas envienme un Mensaje privado!)  
>Lo puse como Quogan, ya que si le ponia Logan solo seria mas complicado que lo leyeran como tiene tres finales no necesariamente sera feliz o quizas si ya lo veran<strong>

**_Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho volver a Dana y Nicole! ( por supuesto Rebecca no estaria viva!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Condenado Pasado.<strong>

**_-Primera Parte-_**

Logan se encontraba sentado en el pasto de PCA escuchando su banda favorita y mirando hacia el horizonte como perdido sus pensamientos sabía que era su último año que todo era completamente diferente además toda la escuela se había enterado de su relación con Quinn lo que en cierta manera lo asustaba, pero le gustaba.  
>De pronto sintió que unas manos tapaba su vista impidiendo que pudiera seguir concentrado en sus pensamientos…<p>

-¿Adivina quién es?- le pregunto una voz de chica.-

Logan escucho la voz, pero no lo podía creer ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Podría ser? Pero como era imposible…

-¡Logan! – Responde algo.-

-¿Dana?-le dijo Logan.- ¿Eres tú?

-¿A quién esperabas? A Quinn –le dijo de forma despectiva.-

En algún otro momento ese comentario pudo haberle molestado, pero esta vez era diferente ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Habían insultado a su novia indirectamente y no la había defendido.

Logan comenzó a mirar a Dana y no podía creer cuanto había cambiado y cuan hermosa estaba, pero de la nada comenzó a mover su cabeza estaba mal en lo que estaba pensado él amaba Quinn era su novia la consideraba el amor de su vida, pero no podía ignoran que Dana en su tiempo había sido importante para él sentía que su pasado volvía atar los cabos sueltos que había dejado sin atar hace algún tiempo atrás, pero su presente era Quinn ella era su vida ahora, ¿pero porque que Dana volvía a ponerlo nervioso? .

Dana se acero aun más a Logan para poder de verlo más cerca, ella se le comenzó a cercar poco a poco a Logan cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para besarlo casi podía sentir los labios de Dana sobre los suyos, pero algo paso… de pronto comenzó a sentir un ruido y todo se desvanecía. Y sentía un sonido que se le hacía familiar….

_"__Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar cuando haya un vacio que no puedas llenar te abrazaré te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mi si siente un frio tú corazón seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión hasta ya no respirar Yo te voy a amar__"  
><em>  
>Era el sonido que el tenia cuando lo llamaba Quinn y qué momento más inoportuno había escogido para llamar tenía miedo de responderle no tenia , porque contarle que había soñado con que besaba a otra, pero no era cualquier otra ¡había soñado con Dana!, de quien había estado enamorado hace algunos años atrás, pero simplemente era un sueño cosas sin importancia y decidió responder.<p>

-¡Quinn! –Le respondió emocionado- ¿Amor cómo estás?

-La verdad que no muy bien, te extraño mucho ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?- le pregunto Quinn mientras que se escuchaban las voces de sus amigas molestándola.-

-Estoy por llegar, ya estoy cerca de PCA- le dijo Logan a su celular.- te llamo no mejor te voy a ver a tu habitación

-Esta bien –le dijo ella.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, si me siento bien nos vemos en un rato- le dijo.-

Las chicas en la habitación 101 se encontraban conversando de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el verano y cuantas cosas habían cambiando en su vida.

-¿Quinn te enteraste?- le dijo Zoey.-

-¿De qué?

-¡Dana regresara a PCA!-le dijo Zoey sin pensar.-

-¿Quién diablos es Dana?-le dijo Lola.-

-¡No! ¡No puede volver!-grito Quinn.- ¡No puede!

-Tengo que gritar para que me hagan caso- les dijo Lola a las dos.-

-Lola …. Mira… Dana… fue compañera nuestra antes que llegaras y te fue a un internado en Francia, pero decidió volver para terminar el último año acá- le explico Zoey.-

-Comprendo… pero hay algo que no entiendo- comenzaba Lola.-

-Chicas iré a buscar a Logan- les dijo Quinn.-  
>-Tu no vas a ningún lado tienes mucho que explicarlos -le dijo Lola sin comprender y miro a Zoey buscando apoyo.-<p>

-Lola me acompañarías a... a.. comprar un café- le dijo Zoey, queriendo evitarle el problema a Quinn.-

-No Zoey, déjalo tiene que saberlo- le dijo Quinn algo incomoda.- Logan… bueno.. Con… ¡demonios! Nunca pensé que volvería

-¿Dana y Logan fueron novios?-le pregunto Lola con muy poco criterio.-

-Algo así – le dijo Quinn tratando de contener su ira.- Estoy casi segura que Logan estaba enamorado de ella más bien estuvo enamorado de ella

-Quinn.. yo… lo siento… no quise… pero ¡diablos! Seguro vomito, después de esto vomitare estoy segura, pero ¡Logan te ama!

-Lola mejor cállate-le dijo Zoey.- ¿Quinn estas bien?

Pero para cuando Zoey termino de hablar Quinn ya no estaba en la habitación e iba camino al dormitorio de los chicos ella tenía que decirle lo que pasaba, ella tenía que decirle que Dana había vuelto antes que él se topara con ella.  
>Antes de llegar a la habitación de su novio se topo con él en el pasillo y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

-¿Amor estas bien?-le dijo Logan cuando pudo apartarse un poco y mirarla.-  
><strong><br>**-Logan volvió, regreso ¡prométeme que no me harás daño! ¡Promételo! –Le decía Quinn con lagrimas en los ojos.-

-¡ ¿De qué hablas? ! Ven vamos a mi dormitorio y me dices que sucede –le dijo Logan y ella asintió.-

Una vez en el dormitorio de Logan le dio un blix a Quinn para ver si eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero lejos de tranquilizarse se puso aun más histérica.

-¿Quinn me puedes decir lo que te pasa? ¡Y Puedes dejarte de mover!- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Logan tú me amas?-le pregunto Quinn mientras se sentaba en la cama de Michael.-

- Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar cuando haya un vacio que no puedas llenar te abrazaré te haré olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir no vas a caer mientras que estés junto a mi  
>si siente un frio tú corazón seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar- le dijo Logan mientras acercaba la silla del computador para poder sentarse frente a ella.-<p>

-Logan en serio no me digas el sonido que suena vez que te llamo-le reclamo.- esto es serio

-¡Por Dios Quinn! No se para donde va esto, pero… ya lo sabes ¡te amo! ¡Y mucho! –le dijo Logan.- Eres el amor de mi vida

-¿Y Dana?- Le dijo Quinn.-

-¿Dana? ¿Que tiene ver Dana en todo esto?-le pregunto Logan.-

-¡Si tiene que ver! ¡Que es Dana para ti! ¡Responde!-le decía Quinn histérica.-

-Quinn, amor, Dana es pasado ya te lo dije ¡y muchas veces!- le dijo Logan tratando de tranquilizarla.-

-¡Logan por favor no me mientas!-le exigió Quinn.- ¡Se que estabas enamorado de ella!

-Quinn, por favor eso fue hace años ¡y tú lo sabes!- le decía Logan, quien comenzaba perder el control.-

-¡Pero lo estuviste! ¡Puedes volver a estarlo!- le decía una Quinn al borde de las lagrimas.-

-¡Quinn! ¡Basta en serio!- le decía Logan.- Si es cierto lo estuve, pero ahora es a ti a quien amo no me imagino la vida sin ti ¿y a que vino todo esto?

-¿De verdad ya no la quieres?

-No Quinn de verdad, hay una persona que amo en este momento y esa eres tú – le dijo Logan, mientras él lograba que ella se levantará para poder abrazarla.-

Mientras Logan abrazaba a Quinn ella le soltó la bomba que le complico aun más la cabeza.

-Dana regreso

Logan ahora le hacía sentido su sueño quería pensar que no tenía relación con lo que estaba pasando en PCA que todo era mera coincidencia y abrazo a Quinn aun más fuerte.

Mientras Logan estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Quinn. Dana andaba en busca de su nuevo dormitorio, ya que le habían informado que su ex-dormitorio ya no podría usarlo, ya que estaba completo y debían asignarle otro, pero para suerte de Dana y desgracia de Quinn le habían asignado uno que estaba junto a su ex –dormitorio.

Quinn regreso junto a Logan al dormitorio y las chicas percibieron que las cosas estaban mejor y que Quinn estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que se había ido de la habitación.

-Amor me iré ¿te parece bien?-le dijo Logan a Quinn.-

-Si, lo siento mucho-le dijo Quinn.-

-No lo sientas-le dijo Logan.-

-Pero amor…-comenzaba Quinn.-

-Pero nada amor, todo está bien no te preocupes –le dijo Logan comprensivamente.- todo está bien de verdad

-Te amo -le dijo Quinn.-

-Y yo a ti-le dijo Logan y la beso.-

-Si querían intercambiar saliva podrían haberlo hecho afuera-les dijo Lola.-

-Muy graciosa Lola –le dijo Logan molesto, por haber interrumpido su beso.- No vemos

Logan salió de la habitación de las chicas pensado que no tenía que darle importancia al asunto que la chica de la que estuvo enamorado en un pasado haya vuelto a PCA, porque después de todo él era feliz con Quinn, pero aunque él lo quisiera era algo que él no podía ignorar el hecho que Dana hubiera vuelto.

-¡Logan! –lo llamo alguien, Logan sabía que era Dana, pero no quería hablar con ella.-

Dana al no tener respuesta se apresuro para alcanzar a Logan después de todos uno de los motivos para que ella volviera a PCA era él venía recuperar todo lo que había perdido al irse a Francia y Logan estaba entre esas cosas.

-¡Logan Reese!-le grito Dana.-

Logan se paralizo sabía que si no se detenía ella lo seguiría, porque Dana era obstinada y decidió detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dijo Logan mientras la miraba , ella estaba distinta no era la misma, era una Dana diferente ¡y mejor que la de su sueño!.-

-Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con tu humor- le dijo Dana.-  
>-¿Quieres que te de la re bienvenida? ¡Bienvenida a PCA de nuevo!- le gruño Logan.-<p>

-¿Aun me tienes rencor? –Le dijo Dana.-

-¿Yo tenerte rencor? ¿Por qué lo piensas?- le dijo Logan.-

-Por lo que te dije antes de irme a Francia-le dijo Dana.-

-¿Ah que era un tarado? ¿Un ególatra? ¡Estoy acostumbrado!-le dijo Logan nunca iba perdonar a Dana cuando le dijo todo eso, fue el mismo día que él le había dicho que la quería, pero que hubiera vuelto le hacía pensar que quizás podrían intentarlo de nuevo, pero por Dios Logan que estas pensado se decía así mismo ¡Estas con Quinn! A la que prometiste no lastimar.

De la nada comenzó a sonar su celular lo había salvado la campana, pero cuando vio la pantalla vio que decía "Chase llamando" en cualquier momento hubiera dicho "maldito Chase", pero en ese momento agradecía la interrupción.

-¡Que quieres!- le grito Logan a su celular.-

-¡Vaya que humor! Con Michael queremos hablar contigo aparécete ahora es importante.

-Ya ahora voy-le dijo a Chase.-

Dana miro a Logan un momento sabia que él estaba molesto con ella y que sería difícil perdonarle lo que le había hecho, pero jamás dejaría que él la tratara mal.

- A mi no me vas a tratar mal-le dijo Dana.- ¡Entiende no eres el galán de PCA!

-Si si lo que quieras- le dijo Logan.- los chicos me necesitan

Logan comenzó a correr a su dormitorio tenía que alejarse de Dana, porque habían cosas que aun no estaban claras entre él y ella y no era el momento de aclararlas.

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos se abrió y entro un cansado Logan a ella.

-¡Logan, Dana volvió!-le dijo Michael.-

-Creo que es tarde para que me lo digan-les dijo Logan.-

-¿Ya te topaste con ella? - Le pregunto Chase-

-No solo eso-les dijo Logan.- fue Quinn quien me lo dijo

-¿Quinn?- le pregunto Michael.-

-Si , Quinn ella esta histérica con el tema- les dijo Logan.- y no la culpo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Chase inocentemente.-

-Chase no lo recuerdas –le dijo Logan.-

-¡Oh no! Es por.. bueno yo pensé que Quinn no sabía- le decía Chase.-

-¡Quinn es un genio!- le dijo Logan.- pero no tiene que preocuparse yo la quiero a ella…

-Mas te vale- le dijo Michael.- porque si le haces daño te mato

-Michael sabes que no me puedes golpear, porque yo te terminaré matando y no le haría nada a Quinn yo la amo

-¿Entonces, porque estas tan nervioso?-le pregunto Chase.-

-Por nada-le dijo Logan.-

-¡Debo juntarme con Liza!-les dijo Michael y salió de la habitación.-

-Logan ahora dime en serio que te pasa sé que me consideras un imbécil , pero se nota que estas mal-le dijo Chase.-

-Soñé con Dana y nos besábamos-le confesó Logan.- No tuve el valor de contráeselo a Quinn

-¿Pero aun quieres a Dana?-le pregunto Chase.-

-¡No lo sé! ¡te juro que no se!

-Logan debes terminar con Quinn-le consejo Chase.- si estas confundido

-No, yo la amo y no la dejare y sobre lo de Dana no es nada es simplemente es complicado estuve enamorado de ella , pero todos tenemos un pasado el cual en algún momento de nuestra vida regresa para atar los cabos sueltos que no fueron a todos, pero el problema es cuando el pasado regresa en un mal momento y ahora es mal momento, porque yo no amo Dana, sino que a Quinn.

-Debes decirle a Dana, porque escuche el rumor que volvió a PCA a recuperar todo lo que perdió

-Si hablare con ella y con Quinn-le dijo Logan.-

Las semanas comenzaban a transcurrir y a Logan poco a poco se le iba confundiendo mas su cabeza o más bien lo que sentía él en este momento estaba enamorado de Quinn, pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que significaba Dana para él.

Quinn aunque no lo admitiera estaba celosa de Dana y sobre todo, porque últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Logan y él era su novio y como que él aun no le decía que ella era su novia, pero según él estaba buscando el momento indicado para decírselo.

Quinn iba caminando en dirección a la mesa donde solía reunirse con Logan todos los días para desayunar, pero esa mañana no solo estaba Logan sino que también estaba Dana y eso la hizo enfurecerse mucho y termino explotando.

-¡veo que aun no le dices!-le grito Quinn.-

-¡Que demonios te pasa! –Le grito Dana.-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que estoy harta! ¡Harta! ¡Que coquetees con mi novio!-le gritaba Quinn- ¡Logan es mi novio!

-¿Logan, esta cosa es tu novia?-Le dijo Dana.-

-No le digas así- le dijo Logan tratando de calmarse.- Si Quinn es mi novia, estaba buscando el momento preciso para decírtelo

-¡Tienes novia! Y aun así salías conmigo-le reclamo Dana.-

-¿Queee? ¡Logan, me juraste que solo salían como amigos!

-¡Yo no pensaba lo mismo! ¡Logan di algo!- le exigió Dana.-

-¡Ya basta las dos! –grito Logan perdiendo la paciencia.- ¡Estoy confundido!

-¿Quee?-le dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.-

-¿Confundido? – le pregunto Quinn.-

-Quinn, te lo iba decir –le dijo Logan.-

-¡Eres un idiota!- le dijo Dana.-

-¡Debes escoger!- le gritaron las dos a la veces, se miraron incomodas y dejaron a Logan solo.-

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡HEYY DENTEEE!<strong>

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA 2: EN SERIO HAGANMEE CASO  
><span>LAMENTO TENER QUE USAR MAYUSCULAS, PERO ASI LO NOTARAN:<span> ahora lo dejo, pero en serio lean esta nota sino no entenderán lo que sigue…  
>Este FF consta con tres finales y depende de ti escoger uno la única pista que te diré que Logan debe decir que quiere hacer eso fue lo que le pidieron las chicas) y tu como lector actuaras como Logan y tienes tres caminos:<br>Final 1  
>Final 2<br>Final 3  
>Cada camino es diferente y tiene una decisión diferente no les puedo dar muchos detalles de los finales, porque podría sugestionarlos a leer uno en especificó y no es la idea me gustaría que ustedes escogieran y si no les gusta un final pueden leer otro (Y la VERDAD no pude decidirme por uno solo.) LOS TRES finales parten de la misma manera la diferencia esta en como terminan xD<strong>


	2. Condenado Pasado Seguna Parte Final 1

**Este es el primer final de este one shot si no les agrada pueden seguir y escoger otro final para leer :D pasando a otra cosa todos comienzan de la misma manera en cierta parte en este momento no recuerdo cual cambia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**_Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho volver a Dana y Nicole! (Logan seria mio! xDD!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Condenado Pasado.<strong>

_**Segunda Parte: Final 1**_

Logan se encontraba en su dormitorio sobre su cama escuchando música, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacerlo meditar y pensar claramente las cosas tenía mucho que entender y comprender, si bien tenía claro que amaba a Quinn lo que no podía entender , porque tenía tantas dudas al volver Dana a PCA le había hecho replantearse su relación, porque él había amado a Dana por mucho tiempo cuando la pudo olvidar sin ser consiente como se enamoro perdidamente de Quinn , pero ahora su relación de casi un año se juntaba con su pasado y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ni con quien quería estar y era algo que debía decidir, ya que ninguna de las dos merecía que él tuviera a las dos chicas esperando una respuesta.

-Logan quieres jugar Básquetbol- le pregunto Chase.-

-No, no quiero –le dijo Logan.-

-¿Estas bien? –Le dijo Chase.-

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- le pregunto Logan.-

Chase lo miro confuso.

-Siempre te trato como un imbécil y me rio de tu forma de ser y aun así estas aquí preguntándome como me siento-le explico Logan.-

-Supongo que soy un imbécil, pero te ves mal y si alguien no te ayuda te hundirás-le explico Chase.-

-Chase no merezco que seas así conmigo bueno no me merezco a nadie arruine mi vida- le dijo Logan.- Quinn me odia y no la culpo, le falle le rompí mi promesa , Dana me amenazo con golpearme si salía del dormitorio

-Quizás la hayas arruinado, pero aun tienes la oportunidad de repararlo quizás solo o con alguna de ellas el punto es que escuches a tu corazón el será quien te diga que hacer- le consejo Chase.-

-¡Es difícil! No puedo decidir escojo a ella sobre la otra –le dijo Logan.- ¡No puedo! ¡No son objetos son personas!

-Si te sirve de algo eso es un avance- le dijo Chase.- Ahora te dejo solo para que pienses

Chase salió de la habitación dejando a un Logan totalmente confundido solo tenía una idea clara en su cabeza que debía decidir que hacer con su vida y con las chicas, ya que las dos lo querían el punto era a quien quería él sabia que la decisión que tomara lastimaría a una de las dos y era algo que no quería hacer, pero él no podía negar lo que sentía y cuando decidirá debería hablar con las dos, por separado claramente.

Logan se recostó en la litera de arriba necesitaba pensar y meditar a quien escogería de las dos o si escogería alguna, ya que estaba tan confundido que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo correcto para poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos se coloco los auriculares y los conecto a su reproductor de música para ver si esta le ayudaba un poco, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido como si al dormir despertaría y obtendría la respuesta, pero las cosas no le serian tan fáciles lejos de dormir tranquilo fue todo lo contrario tuvo de todo menos tranquilidad.

-¡Demonios! Ya no sé ni qué hacer una de ellas me revive mi pasado y la otra lleva mucho tiempo siendo mi todo-se decía a si mismo.- ninguna de las dos se merece lo que está pasando tengo que decidir antes que las termine lastimando a las dos.

Logan salió del dormitorio y comenzó a caminar el campus seguro que si lo recorría le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad, ya que en el con las dos había vivido muchas cosas y estaba casi seguro que si lo recorría encontraría la respuesta de lo que debía hacer y sin darse cuenta la había encontrado, ya sabía que lo que debía hacer lo único que esperaba que no fuera tarde.  
>Luego de darse cuenta lo que había decidido debía buscar a las chicas para comunicarle su decisión sabia que primero debería comunicarle a quien no había escogido y explicarle el, porque él pensaba que sería mucho fácil hacerlo de ese modo que ella los viera juntos.<p>

¿Dónde estarán? Pensaba Logan, ya tenía claro que hacer el problema que no encontraba a las chicas a la distancia le pareció ver a una de ellas y se le acerco.

-¿Quinn podemos hablar?- le pregunto Logan.-

-Si…-le dijo Quinn, ya sabía donde terminaría todo, pero aun así quería escucharlo.-

-Lamento mucho haber roto mi promesa –le respondía Logan.- Nunca quise lastimarte

-Dilo de una vez- le dijo Quinn.- si los dos sabemos tu decisión

-Lo siento mucho Quinn, pero me di cuenta a que a Dana es con quiero estar- le dijo Logan.-

-Lo comprendo, ve seguro te debe estar esperando para reírse de mi- le dijo Quinn.- me gano no tienes nada más que hacer acá

-Solo una cosas más –le dijo Logan.-

-¿Que cosa?

-Cuando te dije que "te amo" era cierto no quiero que lo dudes-le dijo Logan antes de irse.-

Logan despareció y comenzó a buscar a Dana le había sido sincero a Quinn no le habían gustado como habían terminado las cosas con ella, pero él jamás olvidaría lo que había vivido con ella, pero se había dado cuenta que el amor de su vida era Dana y no ella.

-¡Dana!- le dijo Logan emocionado.-

-¿A qué debo este malestar? – Le dijo Dana.-

-Se debe a que te quiero-le dijo Logan.-

-¿Me quieres?- le pregunto Dana.- ¿Y Quinn?

-A Quinn la quise, pero a ti nunca te olvide-le explico Logan.-

-¿Estas seguro?-le dijo Dana.- porque si estás jugando te ira fatal ¿lo sabes?

-Si, Dana lo se , pero es a ti a quien quiero- le dijo Logan.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Claro que sí

Y sin más palabras ni confesiones que hacer ni el pasado importaba se besaron para intentar tener una relación juntos ambos tenían un pasado, pero ellos debían luchar para superarlo y ser una pareja feliz sin importar lo que digiera el resto.

**Este el primer final ¡si no te gusto! No me mates... (Bueno aun no) Puedes ir al segundo o al tercero para ver que decide Logan! :B Si no te agrado has click en el siguientee!**


	3. Condenado Pasado Seguna Parte Final 2

_**Segundo final no tengo mucho que decir acerca de esto solo que este FF es el trabajo mas raro que he decidido hacer se que es un poco loco hacer esto de hacer tres finales, pero la verdad no sabia con cual de los tres quedarme espero que alguno de los tres les guste :) si le gustan los tres aun mas feliz quedare XD**_

_**Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho volver a Dana y Nicole! (Logan seria mio! xDD!)**_

**Condenado Pasado.**

_**Segunda Parte: Final 2**_

Logan se encontraba en su dormitorio sobre su cama escuchando música, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacerlo meditar y pensar claramente las cosas tenía mucho que entender y comprender, si bien tenía claro que amaba a Quinn lo que no podía entender , porque tenía tantas dudas al volver Dana a PCA le había hecho replantearse su relación, porque él había amado a Dana por mucho tiempo cuando la pudo olvidar sin ser consiente como se enamoro perdidamente de Quinn , pero ahora su relación de casi un año se juntaba con su pasado y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ni con quien quería estar y era algo que debía decidir, ya que ninguna de las dos merecía que él tuviera a las dos chicas esperando una respuesta.

-Logan quieres jugar Básquetbol- le pregunto Chase.-

-No, no quiero –le dijo Logan.-

-¿Estas bien? –Le dijo Chase.-

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- le pregunto Logan.-

Chase lo miro confuso.

-Siempre te trato como un imbécil y me rio de tu forma de ser y aun así estas aquí preguntándome como me siento-le explico Logan.-

-Supongo que soy un imbécil, pero te ves mal y si alguien no te ayuda te hundirás-le explico Chase.-

-Chase no merezco que seas así conmigo bueno no me merezco a nadie arruine mi vida- le dijo Logan.- Quinn me odia y no la culpo, le falle le rompí mi promesa , Dana me amenazo con golpearme si salía del dormitorio

-Quizás la hayas arruinado, pero aun tienes la oportunidad de repararlo quizás solo o con alguna de ellas el punto es que escuches a tu corazón el será quien te diga que hacer- le consejo Chase.-

-¡Es difícil! No puedo decidir escojo a ella sobre la otra –le dijo Logan.- ¡No puedo! ¡No son objetos son personas!

-Si te sirve de algo eso es un avance- le dijo Chase.- Ahora te dejo solo para que pienses

Chase salió de la habitación dejando a un Logan totalmente confundido solo tenía una idea clara en su cabeza que debía decidir que hacer con su vida y con las chicas, ya que las dos lo querían el punto era a quien quería el sabia que la decisión que tomara lastimaría a una de las dos y era algo que no quería hacer, pero él no podía negar lo que sentía y cuando decidirá debería hablar con las dos, por separado claramente.

Logan se recostó en la litera de arriba necesitaba pensar y meditar a quien escogería de las dos o si escogería alguna, ya que estaba tan confundido que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo correcto para poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos se coloco los auriculares y los conecto a su reproductor de música para ver si esta le ayudaba un poco, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido como si al dormir despertaría y obtendría la respuesta, pero las cosas no le serian tan fáciles lejos de dormir tranquilo fue todo lo contrario tuvo de todo menos tranquilidad.

Logan salió del dormitorio y comenzó a caminar el campus seguro que si lo recorría le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad, ya que en el con las dos había vivido muchas cosas y estaba casi seguro que si lo recorría encontraría la respuesta de lo que debía hacer ya sabía que lo que debía hacer lo único que esperaba que no fuera tarde.  
>Luego de darse cuenta lo que había decidido debía buscar a las chicas para comunicarle su decisión sabia que primero debería comunicarle a las dos cual había sido su decisión y les envió un mensaje de texto para reunirse con ellas.<p>

Logan estaba sentado en una de las mesas donde solían comer todos juntos esperando que llegaran las chicas a las dos les debía una explicación y tendría que serle sincero a las dos, ya que no se merecían lo que estaba pasando y que él no les fuera claro respecto a lo que sentía. La primera en llegar fue Quinn, siempre tan puntal pensó Logan y ella se sentó frente a él esperando que digiera algo, pero el silencio era lo que se escuchaba.

-¿Piensas decir algo?-le dijo Quinn.-

-Si, pero cuando llegue Dana- le dijo Logan.-

-¿La elegiste a ella cierto?-le dijo Quinn.-

-Cuando estemos los tres les explicare todo- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Y tomaste una decisión? –le dijo Dana apenas apareció cerca de los dos.-

-Si tome una decisión fue muy difícil-le dijo Logan.- espero que la entiendan

-¿Y cuál es?- le pregunto Quinn.-

-Decidí que era mejor si no estaba con ninguna de las dos –les dijo Logan.- Dana yo a ti te quise mucho y me enamore de ti, pero nunca estuvimos juntos, pero contigo Quinn fue todo diferente contigo me volví a sentir completo y sé que a las dos las lastime y nunca quise hacerlo ninguna de las dos merece lo que les hice espero que algún día me puedan perdonar.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada ni siquiera hacían un esfuerzo por articular la palabra sin que Logan lo pensara Quinn y Dana dejaron en lugar y cada una de ellas se fue a su propio dormitorio dejándolo solo y fue cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido no solo había perdido a sus amigas sino a las personas que mas a había querido lo había perdido todo por su inmadurez e indecisión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si este final tampoco te gusta puedes ir al tercero! Si ya has leído el uno y el dos sabrás de que trata el tercero xD pero si no has leído el primero no te preocupes! No es necesario xD (sé que alguno leera los tres por eso este mensaje)<strong>_


	4. Condenado Pasado Seguna Parte Final 3

**_Este es el ultimo! Este es el tercer final espero que les guste y se que parecer a una locura, pero hice todo esto en menos de 24 horas!  
>Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) hubiera hecho una 5ta temporada y hubiera hecho volver a Dana y Nicole! (Michael y Lola seria novios)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Condenado Pasado.<strong>

_**Segunda Parte: Final 3**_

Logan se encontraba en su dormitorio sobre su cama escuchando música, ya que era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacerlo meditar y pensar claramente las cosas tenía mucho que entender y comprender, si bien tenía claro que amaba a Quinn lo que no podía entender , porque tenía tantas dudas al volver Dana a PCA le había hecho replantearse su relación, porque él había amado a Dana por mucho tiempo cuando la pudo olvidar sin ser consiente como se enamoro perdidamente de Quinn , pero ahora su relación de casi un año se juntaba con su pasado y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ni con quien quería estar y era algo que debía decidir, ya que ninguna de las dos merecía que él tuviera a las dos chicas esperando una respuesta.

-Logan quieres jugar Básquetbol- le pregunto Chase.-

-No, no quiero –le dijo Logan.-

-¿Estas bien? –Le dijo Chase.-

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- le pregunto Logan.-

Chase lo miro confuso.

-Siempre te trato como un imbécil y me rio de tu forma de ser y aun así estas aquí preguntándome como me siento-le explico Logan.-

-Supongo que soy un imbécil, pero te ves mal y si alguien no te ayuda te hundirás-le explico Chase.-

-Chase no merezco que seas así conmigo bueno no me merezco a nadie arruine mi vida- le dijo Logan.- Quinn me odia y no la culpo, le falle le rompí mi promesa , Dana me amenazo con golpearme si salía del dormitorio

-Quizás la hayas arruinado, pero aun tienes la oportunidad de repararlo quizás solo o con alguna de ellas el punto es que escuches a tu corazón el será quien te diga que hacer- le consejo Chase.-

-¡Es difícil! No puedo decidir escojo a ella sobre la otra –le dijo Logan.- ¡No puedo! ¡No son objetos son personas!

-Si te sirve de algo eso es un avance- le dijo Chase.- Ahora te dejo solo para que pienses

Chase salió de la habitación dejando a un Logan totalmente confundido solo tenía una idea clara en su cabeza que debía decidir que hacer con su vida y con las chicas, ya que las dos lo querían el punto era a quien quería el sabia que la decisión que tomara lastimaría a una de las dos y era algo que no quería hacer, pero él no podía negar lo que sentía y cuando decidirá debería hablar con las dos, por separado claramente.

Logan se recostó en la litera de arriba necesitaba pensar y meditar a quien escogería de las dos o si escogería alguna, ya que estaba tan confundido que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo correcto para poder dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos se coloco los auriculares y los conecto a su reproductor de música para ver si esta le ayudaba un poco, pero poco a poco se fue quedando dormido como si al dormir despertaría y obtendría la respuesta, pero las cosas no le serian tan fáciles lejos de dormir tranquilo fue todo lo contrario tuvo de todo menos tranquilidad.

Logan salió del dormitorio y comenzó a caminar el campus seguro que si lo recorría le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad, ya que en el con las dos había vivido muchas cosas y estaba casi seguro que si lo recorría encontraría la respuesta de lo que debía hacer ya sabía que lo que debía hacer lo único que esperaba que no fuera tarde.  
>Luego de darse cuenta lo que había decidido debía buscar a las chicas para comunicarle su decisión sabia que primero debería comunicarle a quien no había escogido y explicarle el, porque él pensaba que sería mucho fácil hacerlo de ese modo que ella los viera juntos.<p>

Logan comenzó a buscar Dana debería decirle lo que había decidido ella tenía que saberlo al igual que Quinn merecía respeto y la encontró jugando basquetbol.

-¡Dana!

-¿A qué debo este malestar? – Le dijo Dana.-

-Tome una decisión- le anuncio Logan.-

-Te simplificare las cosas la escogiste a ella –le dijo Dana.-

-Si, pero quiero que hablemos- le dijo Logan.-

-No es necesario-le dijo Dana.- ¡Ahora vete!

-Pero Dana

Dana le lanzo a Logan una mirada acecina en forma de amenaza que si no se iba pronto sería capaz de golpearlo.

Logan comenzó a buscar a Quinn tenía que pedirle disculpas, que explicarle muchas cosas y sobre todo rogar que lo perdonara , pero no conseguía encontrarla, pero de la nada la vio sentada en la misma banca que se habían dado su primer beso y estaba llorando.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Logan.-

-Mi novio se enamoro de otra- le dijo Quinn sin ser consciente que Logan era quien le hablaba.-

-Que coincidencia – le dijo Logan.- mi novia piensa lo mismo

Quinn levanto la mirada y vio a Logan frente a ella, pero no entendía nada.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- le pregunto Quinn.-

-Me di cuenta que si te dejaba ir cometería el peor error de mi vida- le dijo Logan.-

-¿Me elegiste a mi?- le pregunto Quinn.-

-Sí, eres el amor de mi vida- le dijo Logan- te escogería siempre te amo

Quinn se levanto y abrazo a Logan no podía creer que él le había escogido sobre Dana, sobre su primer amor, él la había escogido una vez más y se besaron sin importar todo lo que había pasado y sin importar que Dana hubiera vuelto a PCA.

**Y este es el tercer final espero que alguno de los tres haya sido de su agrado y si le gustaron los tres aun mejor.  
><strong>**Terminado:16/01/2012****  
><strong>**¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!  
>¡Por cada review Chase te envía saludos!<br>¡Por cada review se me ocurre otro FF!**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>**  
><strong>**¡Reviews plis!**

**KariiHoney**


End file.
